Love
by ForeverIndebted
Summary: Poems that I wrote while thinking about my own beloved. They basically fit the ExB thing, too, though. Comment and enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

Love~

Love:

The vision of your face,

Roses constantly being brought to my door,

Your lips forming a smile – a laugh,

A time of peaceful embrace,

A sweet enchantment,

For two people, alike,

Midnight phone calls,

Poems that you write in honor of me,

A soft kiss on my lips,

The gleam in your eye at the sight of me,

Sun-kissed locks of your hair,

Soft sobbing when you have to say goodbye,

Whispered I love you's,

Soft melodies of laughter,

Your hand at my waist,

And my arms around you,

Coldness turns to warmth,

Sudden, silent peace between us,

Hanging in suspended hope,

And faith that keeps us believing,

Promises and requests,

Forever-living,

Hushed silence after you breathe my name,

Our fingers intertwined; laced together,

Thoughts that melt the snow from your face in my mind,

Perfected memories,

Finishing each other's sentences,

Spontaneous gifts from our own, made-up holidays,

A strong shoulder to cry on,

A hand rubbing my back,

My fingers through your hair,

Compliments that make no sense,

Your lips at my ear, on my hair,

Dying laughing together for no reason at all,

Inside, romantic jokes,

Special songs dedicated to one another,

A sped-up heart beat,

Crying because you love me too much,

My eyes see only on person – you,

Daydreams of you bending down on one knee,

A white dress,

Intricate rings,

Wedding vows,

And the promised kiss,

The cake,

The dancing,

Your arms are mine forever,

Your lips belong to my own,

We cry,

We laugh,

We leave,

For love,

So we can start it all over, again…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey, guys. No, I have NOT fallen off of the face of the planet, for those of you who are actually still subscribed. (Which is most likely none, but hey. I can always hope...without any hope...O.O)

Anyway: Um...yeah. For those of you continuing with this...only...two chapter series thusfar, I have put another poem up! Huzzah! :D Many things have taken up my time, unfortunately. :P

So...um...enjoy. This is a poem that...sort of...in a way...describes New Moon. (In a sense that she misses Jacob. Kind of. Just not so romantic.)

OR it describes Twilight when Bella and Edward must part. :fakes tears even though she despises Edward and Bella both:

So enjoy. :P

-----

Without You~

Without you-

A dim shadow of remembrance,

A tingling sensation on my lips,

A heart fluttering in pain and confusion,

Soft tears when I want you the most,

My loss of breath,

My heart shattered into a million tiny fragments of glass,

People confused by the look of determined torment on my face,

Only hugging my wet pillow for comfort,

Silence because I feel like there's no one to talk to,

Doing senseless things to try and get you off of my mind,

Failing at doing so,

Feeling pain at remembering you,

Everything I think reminds me of you,

Every painful breath is to keep me here until your return,

Your sweet face in my head constantly,

Listening to our song continuously,

Your warm fingers brushing my hair from my face: gone,

Your familiar scent: gone,

Your soothing voice: gone,

Your lips at my own: gone,

Me falling off of the face of the Earth,

Unnoticed tears falling down my face,

Watching romance movies to try and ease the pain,

Even though, in the end, it makes me miss you more,

Day-dreaming of us hand-in-hand,

Smiling at each other,

Kissing on our future wedding day,

Sitting on a swing out of Anne of Green Gables,

Three days seems like an eternity,

It is,

I stare senselessly at what seems like a wall every day,

Because nothing else is worth doing,

When you return,

You run to me as I wait,

I stand up,

And you cradle me in your arms,

Your lips are in my hair, at my ear,

Whispering sweet things,

I continue to smile and look up at you,

You murmur I love you,

And that's when I know,

All that time when I thought I was alone,

All the time I spent mourning,

Was, in reality, still time spent with you,

Because you were sharing my same thoughts with me…

-----

**AN: **Comment. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright, so I haven't been writing in a while. Sue me.**

**BUT...! I have come to the conclusion that my poetry is about the only writer's part of me that I will keep. I have moved on to things such as theater.**

**So this is my poetry section.**

**And I'm posting poetry.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Unsaid:

Unsaid.

Things left unsaid.

Doesn't make them easier to keep inside.

Searching, but never grasping.

Close, but never there.

I dream of far-off things that I wish would come.

But they never do.

I dream of three months back.

Nothing would have happened.

No scars.

No pain.

No tears.

Nothing.

Gone.

Words form.

They never make sense.

You never made sense.

You never cared.

If you did, tell me.

Show me.

Physicality doesn't mean anything.

Mentality makes all the difference.

I wish I knew how to figure yours out.

You're a closed book to me.

Everyone else can figure you out.

Why not me?

Am I different?

Abnormal?

A freak?

Tell me, because I don't know.

What did I do to not know you?

More importantly, what did you do?

Why are you like this?

Don't you know anything?

Are you really so naïve?

You can brush something away like this.

It'll kill you.

But you can.

Maybe that would be best.

I know what that's like.

But here's my theory.

Killing the dead is impossible, so why try?

* * *

**AN: So I'm angsty. Whatever. I just went through the worst breakup in my life, and I have about a million of these. Wanna see more? Didn't think so.**

**Anyway, this is me for the moment. Think what you will.**

**Peace!**


End file.
